Hannah Montana A Weird Dream
by benderjam
Summary: Miley takes a nap and has a strange dream where many strange things happen to Lilly and Oliver. This was mostly for fun.


Hannah Montana A Weird Dream

**Before you read: This is before Hannah Montana Forever, so picture it in the old house.**

It was late noon and Jackson and Robby Ray were out; Robby was going for a jog while Jackson was trying to pick up girls. Miley just ate lunch and she was tired.

She looked at the couch and said to herself, "I think I'll take a nap."

She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep. The picture faded into a bluish white color (like it usually does in the show) and she began to dream.

In her dream Lilly walked into her house; she was wearing a purple shirt and a pair of jeans.

She looked around and asked, "Miley are you here?"

There was no reply but then Oliver walked down the stairs and when he saw her he said, "Oh hey there Lillypop."

Lilly smiled and walked to her boyfriend, who was wearing a black shirt, a pair of jeans, and an orange jacket.

She said, "Hey Ollypop!"

Oliver put his hand on her cheek and they kissed each other on the lips.

They pulled away from each other and Lilly asked, "Have you seen Miley around?"

Oliver shook his head and said, "No I haven't. I wonder where everyone is."

They turned around to see a mysterious person standing near the front door; the person was wearing some black armor and a red cape and he didn't show his face.

Oliver and Lilly looked at him with expressions indicating they thought this was weird and Lilly said, "Uh… who are you?"

Suddenly the man held his hand out with his fingers open; then Oliver's face came off. His face was floating in the air and his body had a flat smooth layer of skin where his face used to be. His face was floating in the air but his eyes moved around as he felt weird. His arms moved to where his face once was; his body had a mind of its own and it was looking for Oliver's face.

Lilly looked at Oliver's floating face with shock and fear as Oliver asked, "What's going on? Why can't I feel… anything besides my face?"

Lilly gasped and said, "Oh my god Ollypop! He pulled your face off!"

Oliver turned his eyes to Lilly and shouted, "What?!"

His face moved through the air toward the man and the man grabbed the top of his face (the back of it looked like the smooth area of Oliver's head where his face used o be) and Oliver's face dangled like a flabby mask.

When Oliver was in the man's hand he panicked and said, "Let me go now!"

The man snapped his fingers and a long black metal stick appeared to his right and he put Oliver's face on it like he was displaying a mask.

Oliver got scared and said to Lilly, "Lilly run!"

Oliver's body was feeling the ground to find his face and Lilly angrily screamed, "You give my boyfriend his face back right now!"

The man snapped his fingers and another black metal stick appeared to the right of Oliver's (your right). Then he held out his hand and Lilly's face came off too; her body was moving around like Oliver's and Lilly's face floated toward the man.

While she floated she said, "You put both our faces back on our bodies right now or I'll…"

The man grabbed her face and put her on the metal stick right next to Oliver's. Lilly and Oliver's faces were only a few inches away from each other; they turned their eyes to each other.

Then the man disappeared in a dark cloud and Oliver said to Lilly, "This would be kind of cool if we could get back to normal."

Lilly got scared and said, "Ollypop, what if we're stuck like this forever?!"

Oliver tried to calm her down as he said, "Don't worry Lillypop, Miley, Jackson, and Mr. Stewart will come home and they'll help us."

Lilly calmed down and smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right. I'd kiss you if I could move."

Oliver's eyes turned to their bodies trying to find them and he said, "Hey, maybe if our bodies get us they can reattach us."

Lilly realized he was right and said, "Oliver, you're a genius!"

They then started screaming, "Over here! Come get us!"

Their bodies heard them and started to walk to them with their hands out to feel things; they were moving slowly as they tried to feel where they were.

Lilly turned her eyes to Oliver's face and said, "If I had my arms I would hug you."

Oliver happily turned his eyes to her and said, "If I could turn my face I would kiss you."

Oliver and Lilly's bodies were now in front of them and they were feeling the ground for them. Then Lilly's body felt the stick that Oliver's face was on and it used her hands to follow the stick to the top.

Then Lilly's body felt Oliver's face and Lilly said, "No, I'm over here."

But Lilly's body grabbed Oliver's face while Oliver said, "No! No! Wrong face!"

Lilly's body thought Oliver's face was hers, so it put his face on. Oliver's face was now attached to Lilly's body; his face looked the same but his head was shaped like hers. Oliver also now had Lilly's hair, body, clothes, and figure.

He looked down at Lilly and said, "This feels a little weird."

Lilly looked at him and said, "Well come on Ollypop, take your face of my body so I can put mine on."

Oliver smiled and tried to pull his face off but it didn't work; he looked at Lilly's face and said, "It won't come off."

Lilly began to panic as she said, "You mean I'm stuck like his?!"

Oliver took her face off the stick and said, "You can have my body."

He put her face on his body and she looked at his hands and she looked down at him (down because Oliver is slightly taller than Lilly, so she looked down at him because she had his body).

Lilly said, "This feels a little weird having a boy's body. Do you feel weird having a girl's body?"

Oliver answered, "Yeah, but at least it's my girlfriend's body."

She smiled and they kissed; Oliver then looked at his new long hair and said, "I like your hair."

Lilly smiled and said, "Thanks."

Suddenly something happened and their faces came off and returned to their normal bodies.

Lilly was confused and asked, "How did that happen?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have no idea."

Oliver and Lilly hugged each other and when they stopped Lilly said, "I feel weird. I have this weird feeling in my stomach."

Oliver then asked, "Like you're going to puke?"

Lilly answered, "No, like I'm going to…"

Suddenly air quickly started to get sucked into her mouth, and amazingly Oliver was sucked up and squeezed into her mouth. Then Lilly's stomach extended to where the front of her shirt went up to reveal a large lump in her belly, one could see her belly button. (Like in Men in Black II where Serleena eats the mugger)

Lilly looked down at the lump and screamed in fear as she yelled, "Oh my god! I just ate my boyfriend! I've turned into a monster! Ollypop's dead."

Suddenly a voice came from inside the lump and it said, "I'm not dead Lilly."

Lilly held the sides of the lump and she said, "Ollypop you're alive!"

There was a small swishing sound as Oliver said, "Yeah, but I don't like it in here."

Lilly tapped the top of the lump of her belly as she showed a concerned expression and said, "Don't worry Oliver I'll find a way to get you out of there."

Suddenly the door opened and a girl in a long orange dress with a blue undershirt walked in. Lilly looked at her and recognized her face as she smiled and walked to the kitchen table and faced away from Lilly.

Oliver was still inside Lilly's belly as he gently spoke and said, "What's going on out there?"

Lilly stared at the girl with a confused expression as she said, "Rico's cousin just walked in."

A small swishing sound came when Oliver said, "The one that looks like him or the one that Jackson dated?"

Lilly rested her hand on the top of the lump of her belly as she said, "The one Jackson dated."

Oliver loudly spoke as he said, "Well ask and see if she can help us!"

Lilly walked over to her while she faced away and Lilly smiled to try and look friendly as she said, "Um hi, I don't mean to bother you but I just wanted to ask…"

She turned to Lilly and surprisingly she had Rico's face and voice (like in Joannie B Goode) and smiled as he said, "If I'm free tonight?"

Lilly jumped back and screamed in fear and Oliver spoke with a confused tone as he said, "What's going on?"

Lilly pointed at Rico with a fearful expression as she said, "It's Rico's face on his cousin's body!"

Rico smiled proudly as he said, "Yeah, it's something I'm going to use to torment Jackson."

Rico moved his left hand up and moved his index finger through some strands of his long girly hair as he looked down at the lump in Lilly's belly and smiled as he said, "You should really go on a diet."

Lilly showed an angry expression as she said, "Look Rico something weird is going on and somehow I've swallowed Oliver whole."

There was a small swishing sound inside Lilly's belly as Oliver said, "Yeah and I don't know how to get out so could you go get a doctor or something?"

Rico stared into space as he continued to mess with his long hair as he said, "I could."

Lilly happily moved her hand through the air as she said, "Yes!"

Rico then smiled evilly as he said, "But I don't think I will."

Lilly showed a shocked expression as she put her hands up and yelled, "Why?!"

Rico smiled as he pointed at the bulge in Lilly's belly as he said, "Because this is the most hilarious thing I have seen."

Rico then walked past her and toward the door with the body and head of a girl and before he went out the door he smiled as he looked at Lilly and said, "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go give Jackson the shock of his life.

Rico then put his hands in the air as he maniacally stared up into space and said, "Mwahahaha!"

Rico left and Lilly showed an angry expression; suddenly Oliver said, "I feel a little weird."

Lilly showed an expression as she held her head and looked as though she was sick as she said, "Yeah me too."

Suddenly the bulge in Lilly's belly that was Oliver receded and Lilly's stomach was back to its normal size. Lilly moaned as she did not feel well and suddenly Oliver's head grew next to her and now his head was also on her body (imagine Lilly's head on the left side and Oliver's head on the right side). They turned and looked at each other and then looked down and showed surprised expressions as they realized what just happened.

Lilly showed a fearful expression as she said, "Now we're fused together!"

Oliver moved Lilly's left arm and said, "What is going on?!"

Lilly smiled as she said, "Well at least you're not in my stomach anymore."

Oliver smiled as he realized she was right and said, "Yeah, and I've still got you Lillypop."

They moved their heads closer to each other and kissed when suddenly a hot blonde girl walked into the house and they both looked at her with surprised and confused expressions. The girl was wearing some blue jeans and a pink top as she smiled at them.

Lilly pointed her fight hand at the girl and said, "Who are you?!"

The girl spoke with a boys voice as she said, "It's me, Jackson."

Lilly and Oliver's eyes widened and their jaws dropped open and they simultaneously said, "Jackson?!"

Jackson waved his female hand and Oliver said, "You're a girl?!"

Jackson's happy expression turned to an annoyed expression as he said, "Rico did this thing where he scared me by making himself look like his hot cousin."

As he continued he pointed his thumb at his feminine chest and smiled as he said, "So I'm going to get back at him by pretending to be a girl who likes him, then I'll scare him."

Oliver looked at Lilly with an annoyed expression as he said, "Okay how can this day get any weirder!"

Jackson smiled as he pointed at them and said, "You guys need some time apart."

He turned around and walked out the door and his blonde girl hair waved slightly. Lilly and Oliver showed annoyed expressions before a bright light suddenly shined on them and they separated and Oliver now had his own body back.

He looked down at his body and Lilly smiled as she pointed at him and said, "Ollypop, your back to normal!"

Oliver smiled as he got ready to hug her as he happily said, "Finally!"

They hugged with warm smiles and Lilly suddenly opened her eyes and showed a confused expression as she saw that behind Oliver was a food cart with a round silver food tray, covered with a silver dome covering whatever was on it.

Lilly pulled Oliver away and pointed to the tray and said, "Hey Oliver, was that there a few minutes ago?"

Oliver looked at it with a confused expression as they walked to it and he said, "No, it wasn't."

Oliver then reached and pulled off the dome while saying, "I wonder what it…"

He stopped when they saw that on the tray were some leaves of lettuce and in the center was Miley's head staring at them with her eyes wide open and an apple in her mouth. Her hair hung onto the plate around her. Lilly and Oliver jumped back and screamed in fear at the sight of their friend's head on a plate.

Miley spit out the apple and smiled as she said, "Hi guys."

Lilly and Oliver looked at her with fear and Oliver said, "Are you okay?!"

Miley smiled as she said, "Yeah I'm find why do you ask?"

Lilly pointed at her with a fearful expression as she said, "Uh, maybe because you don't have a body and your head's on a plate!"

Miley looked down and said, "Oh this, don't worry I'm fine."

Oliver stuck his hand out with a worried expression as he said, "You're sure."

Miley slightly moved her head as she said, "Yeah, I just got in a car wreck and lost my head but I'm fine."

Lilly pointed at the plate and asked, "Then why are you on that tray and why did you have an apple in your mouth."

Miley moved her eyes as she said, "My head went flying into a restaurant and landed on some guys dish and some guy accidentally put an apple in my mouth."

Oliver pointed his finger at her and moved it in a circle as he said, "Then where's the rest of you?"

Miley showed an honest expression as she said, "I don't know, daddy's looking for it but I don't know where it is."

Oliver moved his head closer to Lilly and whispered, "This day just keeps getting weirder."

Lilly looked at him and quietly whispered, "Oh yeah!"

Suddenly bright lights shined in Lilly and Oliver's chests and something came out of their mouths. Their bodies fell down with their eyes closed as their spirits were now free; they looked floating glowing white heads (like in the Scooby Doo movie) and they showed worried expressions as they floated in the air, Lilly's hair was floating in the air at her sides and she and Oliver looked at each other and screamed.

They looked at Miley and Oliver yelled, "We don't have bodies!"

Miley showed a smart expression as she said, "Join the club."

Lilly showed fear as she yelled, "What do we do?!"

Miley showed an annoyed expression as she said, "Oh just go back to your bodies."

They turned and looked down at their lifeless bodies laying on the ground. They showed worried expressions as they flew toward their bodies but instead of going back in they bounced off them and bounced off the ceiling and went into each other's bodies. They stood up and Oliver looked down and could see that he was in Lilly's body while Lilly did the same thing in Oliver's body.

Oliver still had his voice as he looked at Miley and said, "Not again!"

Lilly showed an annoyed expression as she said, "Yeah first we have each other's faces now we have each other's bodies and faces!"

Miley showed a curious expression as she asked, "How do you feel?"

Oliver had his (or Lilly's) arms across his chest as he said, "I feel like I have more of something but I'm missing something."

Lilly looked at him and said, "I feel like I'm missing something but I have something I shouldn't have."

Miley showed a blank expression as she said, "That's probably because of your new parts."

Oliver slightly moved his arms and showed a confused expression as he said, "What?"

He noticed something and he pulled out the front of Lilly's shirt and realized what she meant and said, "Oh yeah."

Miley smiled as she said, "At least you're in each other's bodies."

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and smiled and Lilly said, "Yeah I guess if I had to be anyone I would want it to be my Ollypop."

Oliver wrapped his arms around Lilly's neck and they kissed; suddenly a flash of light came and things changed. They were now standing in the living room but Miley's dad and Jackson were wearing tuxedos and there was a man in a suit between Lilly and Oliver and he had a book and was wearing a suit. Oliver looked down and noticed that he was holding a bouquet and wearing a white wedding dress with a wedding veil over his head (because he's still in Lilly's body). Lilly (still in Oliver's body) was wearing a tuxedo with a black bow tie; Jackson and Miley's dad were standing behind Lilly and Miley was still a head on a plate on the food cart and she smiled as she watched what was happening. Lilly and Oliver looked around with confusion and they looked down at themselves with surprise. The piano in the living room was gone and in its place was a small organ; Rocky was playing the organ as she played a wedding song.

Suddenly the man with the book said, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Lilly and Oliver showed confused expressions as the man then said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and realized what was happening and they shrugged and smiled before Oliver threw away the bouquet and Lilly wrapped her arms around him and swept him of his feet and kissed him (remember they're still in each other's bodies). Suddenly the man with the book, Rocky, and the organ disappeared but Lilly and Oliver were still kissing and were dressed for a wedding.

They stopped and Oliver stood straight and Miley's dad looked at them and said, "I'm so happy for you two!"

Oliver (still in Lilly's body) showed an honest expression as he said, "You know I never thought that at my wedding that I'd be the bride."

Lilly smiled and said, "Yeah and that I'd be the groom."

They turned around when they heard Miley say, "That's because this is a dream."

Lilly and Oliver looked at her with shocked expressions as they said, "What?!"

Miley smiled and slightly shook her head as she said, "This whole day was just a dream."

They both smiled and Oliver said, "So that's why this day has been so weird."

Lilly smiled as she said, "Yeah but that last part was great."

Oliver smiled as he said, "Yeah!"

Lilly happily wrapped her arms around Oliver as he put his arms over her shoulders and they kissed passionately.

Jackson smiled as he walked to Miley's head on the silver plate on the food cart and he said, "Well now I've got to go to my date with the cashier from the supermarket and for dinner we're going to have stuffed Miley head."

Miley's eyes widened as she looked up at Jackson with nervousness as she quickly said, "Weird brother who's still got a body say what?!"

Jackson then grabbed the apple that Miley had in her mouth earlier and he shoved it into her mouth and it stuck out and she looked at him and mumbled with it still in her mouth.

Jackson smiled as he put the metal dome over Miley's head and lifted the tray into the air and said, "Dinner is served."

He began to walk out the side door holding the tray like a waiter and as he left from underneath the metal dome Miley's mumbling voice could be heard with the apple still in her mouth and she mumbled in a manner that made her sound both angry and scared.

When they were gone Oliver smiled at Lilly and said, "You know Lilly you have good dreams."

Lilly showed a confused expression as she said, "I thought this was your dream."

Oliver showed a confused expression as he said, "I don't think it is."

They both were confused as Lilly said, "Well if it's not mine and it's not yours than whose is it?"

They turned to Miley's dad as he smiled and said, "You know, I got a feeling I know whose it is."

The dream ended (imagine swirly image on screen) and Miley woke up and looked around. She put her hand on her neck with a blank expression to make sure her head was on her body.

She then reached her hand under a pillow on the couch and pulled out an empty bag of Pork Rinds and showed a blank expression as she shook her head and said, "I have got to stop sneaking daddy's Pork Rinds."

**Author's note: I know this is a little weird in all but I sort of thought this would make a good fanficion. I can make up a lot of crazy things. Plus I'm hoping that if someone reads this it will inspire them to post a face swap picture with Lilly and Oliver on google images.**


End file.
